Growing up the right way
by JJK9
Summary: What if Ranmachan took the chance to go back a few years and grow up again with her mother? What if a 6 year old ranma meets a 16 year old version? Read on to find out. CH1 is rewritten. CH2 coming soon.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed within the following story. All Ranma ½ characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, bother trying to sue me, you wont get much. This story is strictly non profit.

This chapter is part of a major re-write of the first chapter I posted. This chapter represents about a quarter of the original chapter. Thanks to it being more fleshed out and descriptive, this chapter is more than two time larger than the segment it's replacing.  
v2. corrections, thanks to Spokavriel from up the right way  
-------------------------

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
(Sound effects)  
/Panda signs/

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Nerima with clear blue sky's and not a cloud in sight. All the rampaging martial artists were fast asleep and Nerima was more peaceful than it has ever been before. This of course meant a certain somebody was going to have a really bad day.

Ranma woke up to the strange sensation of wind blowing through his hair. 'Wait a minute, wind in my hair?' Ranma thought before (Splash) he, now she landed in the koi pond like always. Ranma chan climbed out of the pond sputtering curses at a certain panda.

Genma walked up to her giving her a harsh glare. "A martial artist should always be alert and prepared for an attack at any time." he growled out.

Ranma-chan glared back at him, she then jumped up over his head getting a spin kick in before landing. Genma was sent flying into the pond transforming him into a panda. Ranma-chan shook her head with a large frown on her face "Not very prepared, were ya pops?"

The panda growled and jumped out of the pond. He took a basic fighting stance and the regular morning battle was on, much to Ranma-chan's annoyance. 'Why cant he ever let me sleep in without him having to fight me in the morning? Just once would be nice.' Ranma-chan quickly won the fight by tossing Genma back into the pond. She looked down disdainfully at the dripping panda, shook her head in disgust and left to find breakfast and a kettle.

At breakfast things went as they always did, which is dreadfully. Ranma and Genma fought over their food until Ranma got fed up and tossed his father out into the pond, again. 'Honestly, you'd think he'd learn to leave my food alone by now, but nooo it's part of my training. Stupid fat panda.'

/Respect you elders, insolent boy./ Genma signed as he climbed out of the koi pond and shook himself dry like a dog before entering the house again. Kasumi was ready with a kettle, having known from experience that this was going to happen. She passed it to Genma who quickly emptied it over his head, restoring his normal form and returning to breakfast.

Ranma just finished his breakfast before Genma could try to steal some again. He looked up at Kasumi and gave her a large grin "Excellent food Kasumi, delicious as always." he said while still grinning. Akane glared at him but said nothing, knowing that Kasumi's food was a lot better than hers.

Genma paused in eating his food "I agree, even a goddess couldn't cook any better." He quickly resumed eating at a vacuum pace.

Kasumi blushed and gave Ranma a beaming smile. "Thank you Ranma-kun. It's always nice to know your cooking is appreciated." Her eyes flickered momentarily to the other members of her family who are all looking slightly ashamed.

Soun burst into tears "Waaaahhh I'm sorry Kasumiii, your cooking is always delicious." Everybody ignored him. Nabiki gave Kasumi a rare smile "I don't know what we would do without you sis."

Akane was about to thank her sister as well when Ranma interrupted. "Probably get poisoned by Akane's cooking." He mumbled quietly, unfortunately not quietly enough.

Akane glared at Ranma who flinched. "Are you trying to say I cant cook?" she Shouted at him.

He raised his hands into warding gestures "NO, No that's not it... you're just not as good as Kasumi, that's all." He shook his head slightly and whispered "At least Kasumi would never poison, then mallet someone."

Unfortunately Akane heard this whisper as well and exploded with rage. A large red battle aura expanded outwards and a large mallet appeared in her hands. "RANMA NO BAKA" She screamed as she swung her mallet downwards, flattening Ranma into the ground. She turned her back to him and stalked off towards her room to get ready for school.

Ranma slightly lifted his head an inch from the floor and whispered "Uncute" before collapsing back into a lump.

--------------------

The walk to school was disastrous as it always was with Akane around. If she wasn't there, he would have time to deal with his fiancées. If they found him, he would have plenty of time to get out of Shampoo's glomp or Ukyou's hugs without the threat of getting malleted. But no, he was walking with Akane and he knew he was going to get malleted yet again soon for something he had no control over.

Ranma walked along the fence top looking down at Akane on the pavement. They didn't say anything to each other as they where both still angry with each other about what happened at breakfast. Occasionally one of them would glare at the other, muttering a quiet "Baka" or "Tomboy".

Just as Ranma was glaring at Akane again he heard a highly disturbing sound. (Ting, Ting) He looked around fearfully to look at was it was, (Splat) Shampoo's high speed bicycle of death had just landed on Ranma's face again, knocking him down. Lying on the ground he was now vulnerable to the Amazons most feared attack, the dreaded Amazon glomp.

"Airen take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo asked in her poor Japanese, wrapping her arms tightly around Ranma, not allowing him to get up.

He tried to wriggle his way out of the crushing hug, shaking his head rapidly from side to side. Akane saw this and immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ranma was doing something incredibly perverted. Even worse, it looked like Shampoo was enjoying it as well. The tomboy released her fierce red battle aura yet again. "RANMA YOU PERVERT" she screamed as she dropped her bag and swung her mallet like a golf club, sending Ranma into the stratosphere.

"TOOOMMMbooyyy" Ranma shouted as he flew away, then he was gone.

Shampoo smiled up at the glaring Akane with a cat like grin. 'Soon, Ranma mine. Just get violent girl to drive him away.' With an evil mental chuckle she got up and dusted herself off before leaving a furious tomboy behind.

"Oooohhh that baka makes me soo mad" Akane hissed, steam almost coming from her ears. She picked up her book bag and stomped towards the school, leaving little pot holes in the pavement.

Ranma-chan floated to the surface of a large pond in the middle of the park. "Stupid tomboy, always hittin' me inta water." she spluttered as she swam for the edge. "Stupid panda, givin' me the curse."

As she reached the edge of the pond she realised that she was going to be late for school again. 'Stupid Akane, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT... ha that sounded like Ryouga.' She started to walk for the park exit when she heard someone shout.

"RANMAAA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Ranma-chan sweat dropped. 'think of the devil and it appears.'

"Ranma, prepare to die. Because of you I have seen hell." Ryouga Shouted as he spotted Ranma-chan walking away from a pond. He grabbed his combat umbrella from his backpack and dived at the damp red-head who stood her ground until the last second. She jumped out of the way, delivering a hard kick to Ryouga's back sending him flying into the ground even faster and leaving a large crater.

"Hey pig boy, where ya been?" she asked as she got into a casual combat stance.

"Don't call me pig boy, P-chan, bacon breath or any other stupid insult" Ryouga growled, a look of rage slowly building on his face. "Because of you I have seen hell."

Ranma-chan shook her head "You have no idea what hell is like." She said quietly, looking sadly at the ground.

Ryouga growled "what's so bad about your life? You have everything and you treat it like dirt whereas I have nothing." His rage intensified "you're so lucky to have a loving fiancée like Akane."

"Loving? ha, you know nothin' about that tomboy if you think she's loving." she glared at him "Show her yer curse and she'll call you a pervert and mallet you for the smallest, stupidest reason."

"Akane's a goddess. It's YOUR fault that she hit's you. How dare you try to make Akane the bad guy." Ryouga's temper eventually snapped and he flew at Ranma-chan again with his umbrella.

Ranma-chan dodged to the side letting Ryouga's strike fly by. They exchanged blows punching and blocking with great skill. Then, getting a little space, Ryouga powered up his Shi shi Hokoudan and launched it at Ranma-chan. Not having enough time to dodge she blocked, taking the hit on her crossed arms. As soon as it ended she powered up and fired a Mokou Takabisha, which Ryouga managed to block with his umbrella. He was about to smirk at her when he felt a large pain in his back.

Ranma-chan used her Ki-blast as a diversion to quickly get behind Ryouga and power up another attack. After the first Mokou Takabisha impacted she leapt over him and fired off the second which impacted on his unprotected back. As he was turning to face her again, she couldn't let him recover, diving in she used her Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan to hit him a few hundred times in the gut. Ryouga fell to the ground doubled over at the waist, holding his stomach because of the burning pain her punches caused.

"Give up yet Ryouga? Or do ya want another round?" She asked as she leant over his prone form.

He rapidly shook his head "You win this time" He grunted "but I'll beat you next time."

she rolled her eyes. "Give up man, I'm Ranma Saotome. I never lose." She reached down and grabbed Ryouga's hand to pull him up. "Well see ya man, I've gotta get too school." She flinched. "Damn I forgot I was late." She waved bye and quickly dashed out of the park, heading towards Furinkan.

--------------------

Ranma-chan finally reached her destination out of breath. 'Hell I'm only an hour late... Doesn't matter much anyway, schools justa waste of my time.' She quietly entered the classroom, Akane glared at her but the red-head just ignored her. She quickly looked around the room. Ukyou was giving her questioning looks while Hiroshi and Daisuke just grinned and gave her the thumbs up. Hmm, Hinako-sensei is in child mode, should be easy to resist any serious punishments.

Hinako looked up from her teaching as Ranma-chan entered the room. She waited until her attention was on her before speaking. "Saotome-san, why are so late?"

Ranma-chan gave a harsh glare towards Akane before responding "I was knocked away, and then I had a fight with Ryouga." She quickly looked at Akane who is frowning, as if to say 'Stop picking on poor Ryouga.'

"Right, well grab a bucket and go stand in the hall." Hinako responded.

Ranma-chan's face suddenly lit up. "Cool, even less time learnin'."

Most of the class and Hinako face faulted. "Happo Five-Yen Satsu!" Hinako called out, draining the red-head's Ki and transforming herself into her adult body with tight fitting clothes.

Ranma-chan tiredly picked up the bucket and went outside. 'What did I ever do to deserve a loony school like this? Or hundreds of rivals and challengers? And the worst of the lot, the fiancées.'

Ranma-chan stood around for ten minutes, thinking about the same things over and over, going around in circles and gradually getting more depressed. 'Everyday is the same, at least five fights, a whole bunch of malleting's, plus I get blamed for everything. I need to do something about this before I crack.' Just as she reached her conclusion, Hinako called her back in and she caught the remainder of the English lesson.

At lunch time Ranma-chan sat outside next to her favourite tree. She quickly opened her bento and prepared to eat it very, very fast. 'knowing my luck somebody will attack me and spill my lunch.' She picked up her chopsticks and was just about to take a bite when Akane stormed up and malleted her, spilling her lunch over the ground. 'Damn... I hate it when I'm right.'

"Stop picking on Ryouga you jerk" Akane screamed as Ranma was flattened into the tree.

"Ranchan, I'll save you." Shouted Ukyou as she rushed over with a cooked okonomiyaki that she promptly tossed aside as she reached for her battle spatula. She swung at Akane who dodged it easily. The spatula continued it's course and whacked into Ranma-chan as she was peeling herself from the tree. "Oops" Ukyou said as she continued to attack Akane.

Shampoo smashed through the wall holding a box of ramen for her beloved Ranma. She noticed Ranma-chan get hit by Akane and Ukyou. "Aiyaa Ranma attacked by kitchen destroyer and spatula girl." She dropped the ramen box and pulled out her bonbori. She leaped into the battle and swung at Ukyou who dodged out of the way of Akane's attack. Shampoos attack continued and impacted with Ranma-chan's head knocking her out. Shampoo didn't really notice as she was already swinging at Akane.

When Ranma-chan woke up five minutes later she noticed that all three girls were still fighting and that they all had bruises all over. Not wanting to get hit again she snuck away and was about to leave the school when the last person she would ever want to speak to called out.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess." Kuno Shouted as he ran towards Ranma-chan "Ah, beauteous pigtailed goddess, How thy fair visage doth shine. surely you have come from heaven to bask in my presence. Allow me to shower you with love."

Ranma-chan groaned 'how much more of this crap do I have to put up with today?' She faced Kuno and scowled. When he is almost close enough for a hug she unleashed the ultimate attack in the hope that it might knock some sense into him. She Kicked him in his private area. Everybody winced as Kuno toppled over.

"Such a fiery beauty." Kuno squeaked out with a really high pitched voice before falling unconscious.

Ranma-chan glared at the rest of the students, "Anyone else?" she Shouted. Nobody responded. "Good." She took one last glance at the girls still fighting before leaving the school.

On her way back to the Tendo dojo she is interrupted by the most horrifying sound ever heard. 'Oh no, it cant be.'

"Ohohohohohooo" A truly insane laugh called out.

Ranma-chan bashed her head against a nearby wall. "Damn" (Bash) "Damn" (Bash).

Kodachi was just about to attack Ranma-chan with a ribbon when she noticed her opponents erratic behaviour. "Tell me red headed harridan, what have you done with my Ranma-sama?"

Ranma-chan paused in her head butting, and pointed towards the school. "He should still be at school."

"Ohohohohohohoooo" Kodachi laughed out again causing Ranma-chan to flinch. "I'm coming Ranma-sama." She leaped into the air leaving behind a trail of black rose petals.

Ranma-chan looked to where Kodachi had left and then returned to the wall. "Damn" (Bash) "Damn" (Bash).

Finally finished with her self destructive behaviour, Ranma-chan headed for home, thinking about her current situation. About her fiancées, friends, rivals. About how many people actually care about her as a person. The more she thought about it, the more she became depressed. She had started thinking about these things at school and was still looping around in circles.

--------------------

Arriving back at the dojo, Ranma-chan was seriously depressed. She had finished thinking about it and had realised she has no real friends. They either wanted to kill her like Ryouga and Mousse, Date her like the fiancées and most boys at school including Hiroshi and Daisuke, both depending on the form like the Kuno's, or just use her for whatever they can get out of her like Nabiki and pops. Only three people have ever really truly cared for her. Mother, Tofu and...

"Oh Ranma-chan, would you like some hot water?" Asked Kasumi with a gentle smile.

Ranma-chan looked at Kasumi and almost smiled "Naa, I'll just get wet again anyway. Why bother changin'?" she responded gloomily.

Kasumi frowned a little, just enough to show she was worried. "Are you all right Ranma-chan?"

"I'm fine." she responded. Kasumi frowned a little more. "I'm just tired of all the fighting, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "If you want anything, just ask ok?"

Nodding, she went upstairs to her room to think some more. 'Kasumi, She's the only other person who cares for me other than mother and the doc.' She lied on her futon for several hours, her thoughts going around in circles yet again as she thought about her life and her lack of friends. When she couldn't take it any more, she got up and opened her closet looking for some fresh clothes so she could take a bath.

She looked at the mirror and saw her red haired reflection staring back at her. 'I really am beautiful as a girl aren't I? Funny, half a year ago I'd be terrified of that thought. I guess I've just spent so much time as girl from random splashing's that I just got used to it.' She frowned at herself. 'When did I get used to it?... Anyway I guess this body is as much mine now as my guy form.' She shuddered a little. 'ok so I'm not totally used to the idea but I'm getting there.'

Looking for her clothes she came across some of her female wear. A few of them are disguises from when she tricked Ryouga. 'man that was a lot of fun.' Most of them however are what Nodoka bought for her before she knew the truth, before she knew that Ranko Tendou was in fact Saotome Ranma. None of the clothes have been worn much due too Ranma's not doing anything girly phobia which included dressing up in girls clothes. Now though she couldn't care less about being manly or feminine. 'Not as if being Manly ever helped, just made things worse.'

She picked up a nice green sundress and looked at it for a while. 'Maybe I should wear stuff like this more often.' She looked at her reflection again, imagining herself in the dress. After a few minutes she burst out laughing, If I wore this I bet id give pops a heart attack. Maybe I can get Akane to hit me on the head again so I can pretend, she might even feel guilty for once.'

Ranma-chan walked into the bathroom to change back so that the act later on would be more convincing. He walked into the living room where the fathers were playing shogi 'As if they ever do anything else.' He spotted Akane sitting and watching an anime. Something to do with magical girls or something. "Hey tomboy."

Akane frowned at Ranma. "What do you want? Pervert... Hey were did you go during school?"

"None of your business you uncute tomboy." he answers, seriously hoping to get hit.

Akane growled "Ranma no baka, tell me now."

'Damn when you want her to hit you have to insult her loads. When you don't want to get hit you only have to look at her funny and (wham).' Ranma frowned "No, I told ya you stupid tomboy, I ain't tellin'."

Akane's temper quickly broke and her customary red aura sprang up around her. "RANMA NO BAKA" (WHAM) She malleted him down into the floor knocking him out.

"Oh My." Exclaimed Kasumi "You'd better take him to his room Akane. I don't think he'll wake up any time soon."

Akane was about to glare at her sister until she realised it was Kasumi. She settled for a pout instead. "Why do I have to carry that baka?"

Kasumi was about to respond when Nabiki beat her to it. "Because sis" She glared at Akane "Your the one who just knocked him out."

Akane sighed and frowned at Ranma's unconscious form. She picked him up and carried him to his room,darkly muttering "Baka" under her breath.

Ranma woke up an hour later and decided to put operation 'fun time' into play. First she emptied a conveniently placed glass of water over his head and changed. She quickly shucked off her clothes and put on the appropriate undergarments. Part of her shuddered but she quickly suppressed it. She put on the green sundress that she was looking at earlier and giggled at how fun it was going to be tormenting the tormentors. She took her hair out of it's pigtail and tied it up into a ponytail with a nice green ribbon.

She finished off with a little make-up having learned how to from Nodoka when she was pretending to be Ranko. She picked up her shoes and a purse and looked into the mirror. The girl that was staring back at her was drop dead gorgeous. If Ranma was a guy at that moment and the mirror image was real, he would have dated her before you could even blink. She started giggling again at that thought, and also at how shocked the family would be. "Well here goes." She whispered to herself as she slowly left the room.

Ranma-chan walked slowly into the living room. Genma saw her first and gasped, his jaw hung open. He tried but he couldn't make it move to say anything he was so shocked. Soun thought Genma was trying to cheat again so he wouldn't even look. "I'm not falling for that again old friend." He said with a grin. His grin rapidly faded when he heard his daughters gasp as well. He looked and then rapidly began his waterfall impression. "Whaaaa, the schools will never be joined."

"Oh My, you look very pretty Ranma-chan" Kasumi said with a smile which Ranma-chan returned.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Genma shouted, having finally gotten his jaw working again. "You look like a girl. Oh the shame to have such a dishonorable son."

Ranma-chan faked a gasp. "Of course I look like a girl father." She said in a sweet voice. "I am a girl." She nearly giggled when everyone face faulted. "Father may I have some money please?" She asked politely "I need to get some new clothes, I don't have many... And maybe some new undies as well... ooh and I definitely need to get some ice cream." She clasped her hands underneath her chin and gave the dreaded puppy dog eyes attack.

He shook his head trying to resist the attack but he failed miserably. He reached into his wallet and handed her a wad of yen bills against his will. 'I Sure hope Akane doesn't end up killing the boy for acting like this.'

Ranma-chan took the money and squealed excitedly. She quickly rushed out of the door, only pausing to put on her shoes. As soon as she was far enough away she burst out giggling. 'Wow, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.' She rushed off towards the ice cream parlour, desiring ice cream first and shopping second.

When Akane eventually regained her senses from the shock, the first thing she noticed was that Ranma-chan had already left. She pulled out her mallet "Where's that baka gone to now?" she asked in a menacing tone, glaring at everybody, the parents winced.

"She's gone shopping for clothes and... undies." Genma spluttered out.

"WHAAATTT" Akane screamed "that... that... that PERVERT." She got up and rushed out of the door to go and find Ranma so she can deal out his, her punishment.

"Oh my, I hope she doesn't hurt poor Ranma-chan" said Kasumi with a worried expression on her face.

"You said it sis." Nabiki responded coolly, having come out of her own shock at last. "One of these days she's going to give Ranma permanent brain damage." She shook her head sadly.

As Ranma-chan walked into the ice cream parlour she noticed the guys take more of an interest in her than usual. She guessed it was because of her current dress. Normally guys taking an interest like that would totally gross her out, but now she's only a little uncomfortable. At least it proved that she really is hot which did improve her mood a little. She were mainly fine so long as she ignored what they was actually thinking about. 'I might be ok being a girl but I'm not THAT ok with it.'

She reached the counter at long last and ordered an ice cream sundae, to her amazement she got two more extra scoops than normal '...must be the dress.' She happily left the shop eating the remainder of her ice cream. She sighed sadly as a thought hit her. 'If only I could always be as happy as this.' She shook her head clear of those thoughts and went shopping for some new clothes.

Inside the first shop she found several dresses she liked the look of. Picking them off the racks she entered the changing room and quickly tried them on. Looking in the large mirror she could see that the dresses made her look even more beautiful than before. She stepped out to ask the sales lady her opinion. "How does it look?" She asked with a large beaming smile on her face.

The sales lady looked Ranma-chan up and down before breaking into a wide grin. "You're making me jealous. You look incredible."

Ranma-chan nodded with a huge grin on her face which made the sales lady smile more as well. "Thanks, I'll go and try on the others." She repeated the same steps several times, and each time the sales lady said she looked really, really beautiful. By the time Ranma-chan left the store she was grinning ear to ear, carrying several new dresses in a bag. 'Wow, that was so much fun... no wonder girls like shopping so much.'

Her next stops weren't as much fun as the first store but she still enjoyed trying on new shoes of which she bought several pairs. She even bought a new handbag as the one she was using was second hand, part of a disguise to fool Ryouga. The last shop was the most embarrassing, No man's land, the lingerie shop. She shied away from the frilly and lacy underwear, opting for several plain sets. She might be more comfortable as a girl than before, but not enough to wear frilly panties. She spent the rest of her time just browsing around other shops and generally enjoying herself until it was time to head home.

Akane had returned home after a failed search for Ranma-chan. "I've looked everywhere for that pervert" she fumed. "I bet she's doing something really perverted right now like spying on the women in the changing rooms." Everybody glanced at Akane, worried at how irrational she's being. "When that BAKA gets back here, I'm going to pound him flat." She shouted, her aura glowing red and practically blowing steam out of her ears.

Just as Akane had shouted, the front door had opened. A very frightened looking Ranma-chan rushed upstairs carrying several bags of clothes. She tossed the clothes onto her futon and blocked the door. She hears Akane storm up the stairs to her door.

"Ranma I demand you open this door, Right Now." She Shouted, readying her fist to punch through the door.

"No way." Ranma-chan Shouted back "you're going to pound me, I heard you." She grabbed some fresh male clothes and jumped out of the window. She heard a crash as Akane punched through her door.

"RANMA NO BAKA, GET BACK HERE."

Ranma-chan quickly looked back to see a seething Akane looking furiously out of her window. She rushed back inside and went to the bathroom. She quickly locked the door and changed her clothes. She turned on the hot tap and changed back into a guy. When he's finished he unlocked the door and came face to face with a furious Akane.

Akane's anger quickly died out in her surprise, she stared at Ranma in shock.

"What the matter Kane? I grow more handsome or something." He asked curiously.

Akane growled "I thought that knock on your head turned you into a girl?"

Ranma blinked, "What made you think that?" He asked in mock ignorance.

"But.. but you said you were a girl."

Ranma chuckled and reached for his ponytail. "Oh that." He chuckled again "That was just a joke." Everybody face faulted painfully.

"What's the meaning of this boy?" Genma shouted after getting back up.

Ranma rolled his eyes "Like I said it was a joke. Then again I did get a lot of free eats."

Genma sputtered, unsure about what to say. He hated that his son was acting like a girl, but loved that he was tricking people for food. Soun cried, he doesn't like practical jokes as they upset him. Nabiki chuckled to herself. "Trust a Saotome to think with his stomach." Kasumi simply smiled, and Akane? Well Ranma had high tailed it out of there before she had reacted.

--------------------

Over the next month Ranma continually got fed up of his fiancées antics to get him to marry them, then beating him up whenever he was around the other fiancées which was quite often as they were always chasing him around. Even worse was the fact that Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno had all stepped up their attack's as they were getting desperate to gain the love of the girls they themselves loved. They had even taken to teaming up, three against one. Ranma always won of course but it really made him angry that they would attack him in such a dishonorable manner and then claim he's the dishonorable one.

'Ha that's a laugh.' Thought Ranma 'Ryouga has no honor at all, he lost it all using his pig form to sleep with Akane... she can have him for all I care. Violent tomboy, if only there was some way for me and Akane to be friends again. As for Mousse and Kuno, they are always spouting off about honor and yet they haven't a clue what it really is as they always abandon it whenever it becomes inconvenient, and Kuno usually twists his view of honor around to suit his needs. He could probably rape someone and still think he was honorable.'

The only things keeping Ranma sane during the month are the trips he took on the weekends. After that first day as a girl, she realised that it was a useful outlet to let her cool down and enjoy herself. Every Friday night he would pack his backpack with a tent, several dresses and a few changes of female underwear.

Early Saturday morning he would change to a she and sneak out. She would get on a train to explore some random part of Tokyo. After she got off the train she'd seek out a public restroom to change her clothes, then she had the rest of the weekend to look around whatever area she ended up in. The best part of this plan was that nobody ever knew where she was and she wouldn't bump into anybody she knew, well except for Ryouga but she always looked different enough in a dress for Ryouga not notice her, that's why the disguises always fooled him.

Still every plan has a downside. Akane, Ukyou and Shampoo where all convinced that Ranma was going out to see another girl that they don't know about, which is kind of true as it's herself but they don't know that. They feel like they are losing Ranma to this mystery girl so they upped the ante and chased him way more often than usual which had led to the situation with the rivals. The only way Ranma-chan was able to get away from them for her trips is by using Genma's Umi-Senken moves to make herself invisible.

It was on one of these weekend trips to Kyoto when Ranma-chan finally decided to start planning some way of this mess. She'd started it on the train, 'I wonder if I could have a peaceful life if I trapped myself as a female?' She pondered that thought for a while before rejecting it. 'No that wont do, they'd still never leave me alone. I need something else.' She continued thinking about it as she neared her destination.

When the train pulled up at the Kyoto station she was still no closer to a solution. 'I'll have to think about it as I wander around.' She used the stations restroom to change in a beautiful blue dress and matching blue shoes. She tied her hair with the green ribbon she had used the first time. She picked up her matching blue handbag and cheerfully made her way out of the station.

Having no idea were the shops are, she used her dreaded puppy dog eyes on a passing guy. "Please mister" She said in a sweet voice "Could you tell me were the shops are?" She bats her eyelashes for added effect.

The man gulped nervously at the beautiful young woman who'd just asked him something. He mentally shook his head and concentrated on what she'd said. "Sure, take a left for two blocks and then head right. You cant miss it."

'Not unless you're Ryouga.' She smiled at him "Thanks a lot mister." she wandered off to take a look around the shops. 'maybe I could move to another city as a girl?' She saw a dress shop that had some beautiful looking dresses in the window so she decided to go in.

"Hello my dear, are you looking for a dress?" an elderly lady asked hopefully.

Ranma-chan looked at her and smiled, she shook her head. "Not really, I'm just looking around."

the shopkeeper nodded and smiled back. "That's all right dear, maybe you'll see a nice dress you'll like. I'm sure I have one here somewhere that would suit a nice girl like you."

"Thank you." She blushed and looked at the dresses until she spotted a gorgeous flowing green dress with a low back. She picked it up and examined it. "May I?" She asked, pointing towards the changing room.

The shopkeeper smiled and gestured towards the room. "I'm sure that one will suit you dearie. It should go well with your hair."

Ranma-chan quickly got changed and was quite surprised to find that the dress fitted her quite well, falling to just below her knees. "Wow I look incredible" She whispered to herself. She walked back out to the shopkeeper who is stunned at the young woman's sheer beauty.

"You are the most beautiful customer I've had in my store for a long time." She said, staring in awe.

Ranma-chan blushed again. "Thank you. This dress is really beautiful, I think I really have to buy it." The shopkeeper nodded. Ranma-chan changed back to her normal dress and happily bought the dress.

"Thank you very much young lady, feel free to come back any time." She smiled as she waved bye.

"I will." Ranma-chan replied as she too waved bye with a smile on her face.

As she wandered around looking at other shops she continued to think of her situation. 'I wouldn't mind being a girl too much but moving to another city just wont work, Ukyou and Shampoo could track me down anywhere.' She frowned and finds a nearby bench to sit on as she thought. 'Maybe I could disguise myself... I could dye my hair?... No that wouldn't work for long. Still there is definitely no way I can sort that mess out back there, damn I need to come up with some sort of plan...'

Not being able to think of any more ideas, she decided to continue with her trip. She visited several other shops. When she'd walked by a grocery store, she was just about to pass it by when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Turning to look she saw a tray of mushrooms and wondered what drew her to them when it hit her. 'Of course, if I can find some more of those ageing mushrooms Ryouga found, I could become a little girl and get adopted. Nobody would ever find me... Only problem is findin' them.'

--------------------

Ranma doesn't get much further in her planning until a week later when she was visiting Juuban. She had put this ward off for a while as her mother lived here and she didn't want to get spotted. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see mother like this, after all she did tear up the seppuku pledge so she cant kill me now.' As she wandered around she noticed the Sailor Senshi dispatch a youma, she sweat dropped 'They're killin' demons while wearin' cheer leader costumes.' She shook her head to clear it of that image.

As she was about to head for the shops and explore she saw a sign she hadn't seen for at least half a year. Getting excited she rushed in and looked around, the waiting room was quite large and had a reception desk in the middle. Behind the desk was a rather attractive blond haired receptionist.

"Welcome to Juuban medical clinic, can I help you?" the receptionist cheerfully asked.

"Umm, yes I'm looking for Dr Tofu" Ranma-chan replied, looking hopeful.

The receptionist looked down at the appointment book. "I'm sorry but we're fully booked at the moment. I can fit you in next week if that's all right?" Offered the receptionist.

Ranma-chan shook her head "It's not for medical reasons, I'm a personal friend of the doc, tell him Ranma Saotome is here."

"Ok, I'll be back in one moment." she replied before heading into one of the examination rooms. After a few moments she and Dr Tofu came out. Upon seeing the red heads smiling face, his own face brightened and he smiled happily back at her.

"Ranma, what brings you out all this way?" Dr Tofu asked, as he took in how she was dressed. "Is there something wrong?" A note of concern entering his voice.

Ranma-chan smiled 'Nice to know he still cares.' Giving him a quick hug. "Nothin' wrong as such doc, I just missed ya that's all." she started playing with her ponytail, wrapping it around her fingers.

"Ok just come out and say it, there's something wrong isn't there?" he asked, clearly worried about what could be bothering her.

She looked at her shoes glumly. "I suppose so, but it'll take a long time to explain."

He nodded "How about you come back here at six, after we close. Then we would have plenty of time to discuss what's on your mind."

she looked up at him with gratitude clearly visible on her face. "Thanks doc, you're the best." She turned to leave, she waved back to Tofu. "See ya later doc." and she left to explore Juuban for a few hours.

--------------------

At six she was back at the clinic, Dr Tofu quickly invited her in. "Glad you came back Ranma." They headed into the back room of the clinic and sat down on a sofa to talk. "Hope you don't mind me asking Ranma but how come you're dressing like a girl?"

Ranma-chan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I just got used to this form, it doesn't bother me much any more. As for why I'm dressed as a girl right now, well that's part of my story."

Tofu nodded, he got up and poured two cups of tea from a tea machine and opened a packet of biscuits onto a plate. He set them down and indicated for Ranma to tell her story.

"Well doc, it started about a month ago. I had almost completely cracked from all the abuse I got from my fiancées and rivals. One day it was particularly bad and I was in a deep depression when I had an idea to cheer myself up. I let Akane hit me and I pretended that my female personality had control again" ...Several hours later... "And so during one of my regular weekend excursions I saw your sign and decided to pop in."

Tofu stretched out his legs as he took in everything Ranma-chan had told him. He restocked their tea supplies and sat back down. "So Ranma, tell me more about this plan of yours."

She looked at him sheepishly. "I don't really have much of a plan as of yet. I know I need to lock the curse somehow. I also need to find one of them ageing mushrooms Ryouga found sometime last year. Other than that I've got nothin', that's why I need your help. You're the only person I can trust with this."

Tofu nodded and gave her a quick hug. "I promise Ranma that I will help as much as I can... I'll have to think about this for a while. there is a spare room above the clinic if you want somewhere to stay."

Ranma-chan looked at him with tears glittering in her eyes. "Tha... Thank you doc, almost nobody else ever cares about me. It's just you, mother and Kasumi."

Tofu's glasses steamed up "ka, ka, kasumiii" he stuttered.

"YO DOC" She Shouted, his glasses cleared immediately. "Is that why you left Nerima?"

He nodded sadly. "I couldn't take the chance of injuring somebody when she came by so I had to leave." his voice was quiet and conveyed the sadness he felt. "I tried everything to cure myself, pressure points, herbal tea, tranquillizers, hypnotism. Nothing worked. in the end I had to leave."

Ranma-chan spent the next week at Tofu's clinic. She helped out whenever she could so that Tofu would have time after he finished work to help her with her plans.

Using his vast library of magical and medical books that he had inherited from his parents he was able to locate several likely spots where the ageing mushrooms might grow. He marked them all down onto a map. As for locking the curse, he had an ingenious idea that maybe they could dispel the curse, unfortunately the only person he could think of that could do it lived in a remote village quite far away.

"I might know a man who could get rid of your curse." Tofu told Ranma-chan calmly.

"Um no offence Doc but it's not a cure I'm after, I'm looking to lock it remember?" she shook her head sadly. 'Damn, why couldn't he have told me about this guy half a year ago?'

"Let me explain it first." Tofu replied. "The curse magic isn't actually active all the time. Like now, there isn't any magic being used." Ranma-chan looked at him sceptically "It's true. You see the curse uses a magical burst to change your form and then lies dormant until it's called upon to change you back. If you were to dispel the magic of the curse, you would be forever trapped in the form you were in when you were dispelled it because there aren't any magical bursts to change you back."

She nodded, understanding and confusion mingled on her face.

"Ranma, do you still have the Nanban mirror?" Tofu asked.

"Yea, It's in my pack but its still broken, why?" Ranma-chan asked, curious to what Tofu was thinking.

"If I'm right then only the glass was broken. I suspect the real magic was in the material behind the glass. If that's true then I might be able to get it repaired by the time you've finished looking for the mushrooms." He explained.

"Ok I understand, I think." she said as she scratching her head "But how does this help us?'

Tofu chuckled "I had the perfect idea for you." He paused for effect. "what if you went back in time using the mirror, say three years and got yourself adopted by Nodoka. She would be lonely and another child would make her extremely happy. Plus you could help yourself out when he gets back from his training trip in china." He was now grinning from ear to ear at his perfect plane.

Ranma-chan frowned "But what about temple... tempo... something to do with messing up time?"

Tofu chuckled "I think you mean temporal causality, if you go back to the past and somehow did something to stop yourself going into the past, you would have a time paradox which could potentially wipe you out from existence."

Ranma-chan pales "So your perfect plan is to wipe me out?" she asked nervously.

"No, that's just what would happen if you used the mirror like normal. It has another function which allows you to go to parallel worlds." Tofu explained. He noticed the blank look on Ranma-chan's face. "For every decision we make, there is another world where took the other choice. There are pretty much an infinite amount of parallel worlds. Some will be very similar with only minor changes where as others might have a major change that makes that world unrecognisable."

"Ok, I understand... Sort off. So how does this help?" She asked, still confused.

Tofu sighed. "You can go to an almost identical parallel word and change the past because you're not a part of that world. You wont be able to wipe yourself out or cause a paradox by accident."

Ranma-chan sweat dropped "No paradox thingy for other worlds, got it."

Tofu face faulted. "I never should have tried explaining it."

"Ok so the plan is to meet this magical dude and dispel the curse. Find the mushrooms and become a kid again and then use the mirror to go to an alternate worlds past and get adopted by Nodoka. That's it right?" she asked, surprised that she remembered it all, especially that alternate world stuff.

"Right." Tofu acknowledged "If you head out tomorrow, the mirror should be fixed for your return."

Ranma-chan nodded and handed over the mirror to Tofu. She then went to bed as she has an early start in the morning.

--------------------

The next morning Ranma-chan had breakfast with Tofu before she had to leave. She packed her backpack with supplies and clothes. She was just about to leave when Tofu called out.

"Good luck Ranma, come back soon ok." he gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks doc. I'll be back soon, I promise." She replied. She looked back at Tofu one last time before heading out.

Ranma-chan decided to take a train instead of walking all the way there. 'Sure I could do it but it would take way longer. I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get on with my life.' Riding on the train, she thought about how to get her mother to love her when she goes to that other world. 'Making friends with Akane should be easy, I'll just say I want to train and use my puppy dog eyes attack to decimate her defences.'

She looked out of the window sadly. 'Too bad everybody here is going to be hurt by my disappearance.' She almost changed her mind about the plan but she soon realised it's for the best. For them and her.

'I wonder how I'm going to stop the other Ranma's life from turning into hell like mine? I suppose I could be his friend. And so long as he doesn't call Ukyou cute and pays back the dowry, she shouldn't want to be his fiancée. Maybe I could work at mother to get her to drop her manliness and womanly crap, I could use the Tendou sisters as examples of being who you are without the added pressure to be a gender extreme.'

'Still at least I'll have some fun tormenting the panda about his lack of honor and the fact that I could tell mother at any time if I lived with her.'

She sighed as she saw her stop approaching. 'Well lets get this over with, new life here I come.'

The train stopped and she quickly got off, she had to ask for directions to find the village and then hike the rest of the way. 'I don't know if I'm excited or scared at the idea of being a girl for the rest of my life... Damn, I've gotta sort out my feelings before I arrive otherwise this would have been a wasted trip.'

By the time she had reached the village several hour later, she had managed to sort out her feelings and found herself excited to be a woman for ever, with absolutely no curses at all. She was still apprehensive though, and part of her didn't really want to give up her manhood. The rest of her was able to push that part down, anything for a normal life.

The Village was a small one with huts and streets made of smooth dark stone that looked like it was built in ancient times when samurai's still fought each other. She asked a few villagers for directions and was directed to a really ancient house that looked like it wanted to fall into itself. She suspected that It was probably held up by magic or something. 'I guess I came to the right place then.'

She knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. It was soon opened by a really old man, with an incredibly wrinkled face that was mostly hidden behind a large white bushy beard and long white hair that ran down his back. He wore a simple grey robe that flowed to the floor.

"You must be Ranma?" He rasped in an ancient voice. Ranma-chan nodded. He smiled at her and looked her up and down, "A mutual friend informs me that you have a curse that you want dispelled." She nodded. "A Jusenkyou curse?" She nodded again. "Good, that should make it easier." He stared into her eyes "I see that you like your cursed form?" She smiled and nodded vigorously. "Good then I shall dispel your birth form, but be warned that once you do this you cant ever get your original form back or be cursed by Jusenkyou again. There will be no going back."

She gulped and paled slightly, a small voice in her head was shouting at her not to do this. "This is what I want... I want to live a normal life and the only way to do that is as a girl."

The sorcerer nodded slowly and moved aside, away from a door behind him. "Then enter Ranma and be a man no more... start your new life as a woman."

Ranma-chan entered the darkened room and spotted a series of magical symbols etched into the ground in a sort of pentagram pattern. In the corners, burned scented candles releasing a magical essence into the air, as well as providing the only light in the room once the door closed. In the middle if the room, positioned between the symbols was an incense burner.

The sorcerer indicated for Ranma-chan to take a seat next to the burner in one of the circles, as he sat in another circle opposite. He splashed some cold holy water onto her forehead "This is holy water, it helps to draw the magic out." he quietly explained.

she nodded, her throat too tight to talk.

He lit the incense and began chanting. It put out a black smoke that surrounded Ranma-chan encasing her in a dark cocoon. Once she was completely hidden in the smoke the Sorcerer began an incantation, coupled with a strange slow dance. After several minutes there was a bright blue glow coming from within the cloud.

A transparent ghostlike Ranma-kun pushed some of smoke away. He walked out of the circle leaving a smoky trail and smirked one last time before fading away into nothing.

Having completed his work, the sorcerer put out the burner and opened the door allowing the smoke to clear out of the room. Ranma-chan blinked as the air cleared and she was eventually able to see again.

"Did it work?" she asked tentatively. She looked up to see the sorcerer just about to pour a kettle of water over her head. Bracing herself for a disappointment, she nodded her head, signalling for him to pour the water. She didn't change, she let out a loud happy yell and hugged the sorcerer. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said very quickly. The sorcerer merely smiled and lead her towards the door. As she was about to leave she realises he might know about the magic mushrooms.

"Um, since you know all about magic and stuff" She started nervously "... I was wonderin' if you knew were to find the magical ageing mushrooms?" She pulled out her map and showed it to him.

He examined the map closely. "Hmm, hard to find they are. I know a few places they are not, and a few places they might be." He crossed out several points on the map and added a few others.

"Thank you so much for your help, I'll never forget this." Ranma-chan said as she smiled happily. He smiled back at her and pointed to the door. She was feeling happier than she had ever felt before as she left the village. 'From now on, Ranma is dead. I am now Ranko, forever. Now to find the final piece of the puzzle in order to reclaim my life.'

Ranko travelled to various sites that are marked on her map, ignoring the ones that the sorcerer had marked as useless. At each clearing she was disappointed as she didn't find any sign of the mushrooms. She marked them as no good and continued on towards the next ones. Luckily they were all reasonably close together.

She was now losing hope as she only had three clearings left to search. The first one was just as empty as all the others, she could feel her hope fading fast. 'Please let me find those mushrooms, I want a nice normal life for once.'

She reached the second clearing and was about to pass this one off as no good when she noticed the dull grey mushrooms growing around a spring. She recognized them immediately due to her previous experience with Ryouga, if she hadn't seen them before she was sure she would have just ignored them.

She reached towards the mushrooms while keeping a safe distance, just to make sure that she didn't get cursed in some new and original way by the spring. 'Knowing my luck it's a fountain of youth and if I fall in I'll change into a baby or something... That would explain the mushrooms.'

As she gathered up several samples of the mushrooms, she wondered how Ryouga ever came across this place. 'Heh, I'm surprised pig boy didn't fall into that spring and start blaming me for it or something.' She looked at the mushrooms she had gathered. 'maybe I should eat one now and see if it works... Then again it would be hard to get back home as a eight year old. Better save it for later then.'

Before leaving she marked the location on the map for future reference and wrote a brief description of the spring. With her task done she decided to head back to Juuban and have one last talk with Dr Tofu.

--------------------

Four or five hours later she eventually made it back. She went straight towards Tofu's clinic and knocked loudly on the door, it was about eight at night by then. Tofu cautiously opened the door, a large smile spread across his face as he saw who was visiting.

"Ranma, I'm so glad your back." he called cheerfully, grabbing her into a hug. "Did you get cured? What about the mushrooms?"

Ranko giggled "Calm down Doc, I'll tell you everything after you get me somethin' to eat." Her stomach rumbled as if to prove a point.

"Of course, please come in." He gestured inside. They headed towards the living area. Ranko settled onto the sofa, watching as Tofu set about making her something to eat. After they ate, it was time to share information.

"Good news" Tofu exclaimed first before Ranko could start talking. She raised an eyebrow which Tofu took as his cue to continue. "Some friends of mine who specialise in magical artefacts managed to mend the mirror for us. They said it should work fine, just drop a tear onto it and it'll take you wherever and whenever you want." He handed the mirror over to an ecstatic Ranko.

"I've got some good news as well." She began. "The curse is cured so this is now fully my body. Also I've found the mushrooms and have marked the location onto that map you gave me." She beamed at him, happy that their plans seemed to be working perfectly. "The only thing left now is to buy some clothes for my younger self."

Tofu nodded in agreement. "Yes you would definitely need a new selection of clothing. Shall we go tomorrow morning?"

"Yea, tomorrow, well goodnight doc. See ya in the mornin." She waved at back to him as she vanished off into the spare bedroom.

The Next morning Ranko and Tofu are sitting around the table eating breakfast. She pulled out the mushrooms from her pack and noticed that several were about the right size, around seven to nine centimetres. "Well doc, I guess there's no going back now." she said with a sad smile on her face.

"No Ranma, you already passed that point when you got rid of your curse. What you are doing now is finishing the job." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Doc, you mom and umm you know who are the only ones who ever cared about me. I'm still gonna miss ya even if there is another version of you there." She wiped a tear from her eye and quickly ate a eight centimetre mushroom. Instantly she felt her body shrink and get smaller, younger, weaker. Her breasts shrank until they were no more, not to return until after puberty hits again. Ranko was now a eight year old girl in oversized clothes that are mostly falling off of her.

She raised a small childish hand to the back of her ponytail and scratched her head nervously. "Heh, Umm You wouldn't happen to have some clothes that might fit me would ya?" She asked in her new girly voice.

Tofu sweat dropped. "Heh, I cant believe we forgot that. Stand still and I'll take your measurements. I'll nip out and buy you something to wear before we buy the rest of your clothes ok."

Ranko looked at him nervously, a sweat drop formed on her head as well. "I guess ya cant plan for everythin'."

Tofu quickly took her measurements and rushed out. Ranko sat alone and embarrassed for around fifteen minutes until Tofu came back with several little dresses, some small panties and some shoes. She gave him a grateful look and rapidly got dressed. They both headed out to shop for some more cloths, Ranko took this chance to enjoy her last moments with her best friend.

Ranko walked alongside Dr Tofu, holding his hand and looking just like she was his daughter or something. Many people thought they looked cute, in fact Ranko looked so cute she could have given them a sugar overdose if she started at them with her puppy dog eyes.

They walked into the clothes store. Ranko didn't mind wearing dresses but she wouldn't be found dead in something pink or frilly so she gave that section a wide berth. She bought several blue dresses and a few green ones that made her look cute. she even bought some more panties but she made sure they were plain.

"Is that everything Ranma?" Tofu asked, looking down at his now eight year old friend.

She smiled sadly at him "Yea, it's just that I'm going to miss you three even if you are in that other world. It just wont be the same." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

Tofu sighed sadly. "I know, Were going to miss you greatly."

They walked up to the checkout and Ranko got Tofu to place her clothes next to the till. 'Damn, It's gonna be hard to be so short again.' When she pulled out her wallet, Tofu placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Allow me to pay for these" he smiled sadly at her "a final parting gift from me to you."

She nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks yet again. "Th.. Thank you for everythin' doc. you're the best friend anybody could have ever asked for."

After buying her clothes they headed back to the clinic for the final time. Ranko Packed up a small backpack she'd gotten with her clothes and a few mementos.

"Well I guess this is it doc, it's been nice knowin' ya and all. I'll never forget ya." she tearfully gave him a hug which he returned. She picked up the mirror and was about to use it when Tofu stopped her.

"Ranma, I have one last thing for you." He held up a beautiful crystal pendant with a silver chain necklace. she gasped at it's beauty. "This is a diagnosis charm, they are very rare. I want you to have it. Make a life for yourself, put your martial arts skills to good use and help people."

She grabbed the crystal and was surprised when it changed from transparent to a milky white colour. "What?" she asked, her surprise clearly evident in her voice.

"White means there's nothing wrong with you. The colour changes depending on what's wrong." He held out a book which Ranko took. "That book will allow you to diagnose patients depending on the colour. It can do other things as well but you'll have to get the other me to train you for that."

He laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "You don't have to open a clinic or anything, just learn medicine and help anyone you come across ok?"

Ranko nodded, tears still coming down fast. "So long doc" she said sadly "Tell my mother and you know who that I love them." She smiled as her tears hit the mirror and she is transported to where she wanted to go.

Tofu stared at the empty space that Ranko had just vacated. "farewell my friend." he whispered, a tear running down his cheek "Good luck." He turned away and prepared himself to phone Nodoka, she would have to tell ka... ka... that person for him.

(Ring... Ring) "Hello is that Saotome Nodoka... I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

--------------------  
End:  
--------------------

Please review my story, tell me if you liked it or not and if not, what didn't you like? Also feel free to send in ideas as nothing is set in stone for a particular chapter until it's finished and published on-line, even then it's fairly flexible.

I have no pre-readers so there will be lots of mistakes, please contact me with any corrections.

This story is mainly based on Forever the Tomboy by ranger5. I Enjoyed reading about how Ranma was able to grow up again as a normal girl and make friends with Kasumi and get to know her mother better. Only problem is that not much of the fic is about Ranma growing up again as most of it about Ranma being fully grown up again and her family finding out about her secrets.

Anyway I got to thinking about a series where Ranma is a child again and is adopted by her mother and has basically become like a little sister to the Tendou's, plus she can help out this Ranma when he comes. Need some cool ideas to seriously disrupt the cannon time line while continuing the series, otherwise id just be copying the normal story and adding a child Ranma into the situations which is fun at first but would soon get dull.

Oh and before people start complaining about temporal paradoxes or something, the Nanban mirror sent Ranma into a parallel world that is the same except it's three years behind Ranma's current world so it looked a lot like time travel (I think I might have read something like this in another fic.) Ranko is there two years before Ranma shows up.

And Finally, If anybody is wondering why Tofu stills calls Ranko, Ranma at the end. Its because Ranko didn't see the point of getting him to use her new name when she is only going to be around for another day at the most.

v2. Fixed a lot of mistakes and changed Ranko's age to eight. Lots of thanks to Spokavriel from for supplying a lot of corrections.


End file.
